Alone
by ThistleL
Summary: DragonFry. Mild slash. Shivers rolled up his spine when he felt Jake's breath on his neck and the heat coming off his chest. His mouth felt dry.


Sorry, it's been forever but I've hit a roadblock with _Do You Hear It_. It's being mean. :D So, here's a piece to welcome the new year. I'd like to sorry to any Brittneys, Britneys, or Brittanys out there - you're guys names are just so common and I didn't feel figuring out rare and meanigful names. Yeah, commercials for porn and reruns is common when you're up very late. Mainly on comedy central but I figure to mesh CD with adult swim And the last sleep over I was at did included a lot of man hating bitching so yeah... Sorry about any errors - purely my own I just wanted this sucker out.

* * *

There was something definitely odd about this picture, Haley decided firmly.

Jake (who had sneak out of the house) was out partying with some blonde girl from school and Trixie which was why it came as bit of a surprise when she and her friends (who were planning on raiding Jake's laptop and camera for some fun) found Spud sitting against the wall already messing with the device.

"Hey, Spud." Haley greeted cautiously.

He momentarily looked up to grin at her before answering her, "Nuh uh, Haley. I'm holding down the fortress tonight. No way are you and your friends "borrowing" anything tonight."

"But it's New Year's Eve! What on earth are you doing here?" Haley asked pouting as her friends slowly trooped out in defeat.

"Didn't feel like getting drunk off my ass and watching people grope each other at midnight." His smile faltered for a second. "What are you girls doing in tonight, hm? Shouldn't you girls be trying to sneak out?"

Not even thinking twice, Haley called for her friends. They rapidly swarmed back and she grinned at Spud's questioning look.

"No one should be alone on New Year's Eve."

Spud grinned the preteen girls. Maybe he didn't have to spend the whole time mooning after Jake - he had a feeling any friends of Haley were bound to be interesting.

Between helping Jackie paint her nails (he thought he did a good job but he could hear giggles behind him) and learning Haley was _dating_, he had almost completely forgotten why he had been so upset.

"And then Simon thought he could lie to me about it! That's what makes me so mad!" Brianna snapped out as she braided Mel's hair.

"I know! What makes boys think they can get away with that sort of crap?" Jackie asked, scowling - jerking her hand slightly making Spud wipe nail polish off her cuticles.

"Hey, Spud, why are all guys so dumb?" Mel asked while the other four girls looked at him with interest.

"I don't know really. I would never hurt someone by asking out another person while I have plans with someone else." Spud answered, adding another layer of cotton candy nail polish.

"Is that what Jake did? I mea- sorry." Mel blushed.

A moment of silence passed before the lone boy grinned, "Yeah. Something like that."

"If you don't mind us asking, why were you here?" Brianna asked, her hair jerking in Mel's grasp.

"Me 'n' Jake had plans but he wanted to spend it with Brittany." Spud made a face. "So, I decided to just hang out here until he called me because he's too plastered to drive."

For the first time, Haley decided to join the conversation, "You like him don't you?"

An unease silence claimed him as Spud looked at Haley as if he couldn't believe what she just said. He felt Jackie squeeze his hand comforting and caught Mel's and Brianna's warm smiles. Numbly, he nodded.

"He'll come around." Haley told him before she started to rip into her boyfriend.

Sometime later, after having watched the fireworks with the girls, Spud laid in Jake's bed. He was watching tv on his side, wishing that he had kissed someone he loved at midnight. All the couples on the news looked so happy, and in love.

His heart ached.

Between the commercials for porn and reruns from the five hours before, Spud heard the window click open. Apparently, Jake had been sober enough to fly home. Not feeling in the mood to hear all about his conquest with Brittany, Spud tried to focus all his attention on Robot Chicken and found his attention wavering.

"Hey, Spud."

He felt the mattress dip slightly as Jake climbed in. Shivers rolled up his spine when he felt Jake's breath on his neck and the heat coming off his chest. His mouth felt dry.

Feeling Jake's laughter more than hearing it, Spud forgot to swallow. Jake's arm was hanging over him ( he mentally had to remind himself over and over Jake did this a lot when he wanted to see over Spud), pushing down slightly.

Lips briefly meet his, "Happy New Year's Spud."

Slightly out of it, Spud said the first thing that came to mind, "Did you know all girl really do when at sleepovers is bitch about guys?"

* * *

Jake never brought it up and Spud didn't either - especially when Trixie told him the story about Jake and Brittany getting caught _doing_ something. 


End file.
